Everlasting Memory
by WaffleeLi
Summary: AominexOC /one shot/ credit to the owner of the picture Enjoy
1. Part 1:

**July 5, 20XX 6:43 PM**

Even after many years, Aomine Daiki was still the same laziest and the best at slacking off. You would think that after a decade maybe he would be mature at his age. But nope, he was the same ol' Ahomine that would now be usually see lounging in his office or his house.

"Aomine-kun. Shouldn't you be doing work instead of reading that amatory magazine?" Judgmental sky blue eyes were staring right at Aomine, but he was already used to the boy's **[1]** presence so it didn't bother him as much as when he was younger.

Aomine, with so much disinterest in his eyes, flipped the page as the phantom kid continued to stare. "Tetsu, this is Mai were talking about, so stop bothering." He sat up from the brown leather chair he was leaning on and faced the magazine showing a picture of a girl in a very small bikini, something Kuroko had no interest in whatsoever.

"Aomine-kun I've seen you read that magazine since you've started working here six months ago." The inappropriate magazine was lunged towards Kuroko, but Kuroko just swiftly dodged the flying book.

A frown was placed on Aomine's lips as a sighed escaped his lips. "Tetsu, just stop bothering at let me do my work in peace." He pointed at a pile of stacked papers that had dangerously began tipping over.

"Daiki," Kuroko said with a stern face," if you keep this up, I'll be telling Momoi-san to come instead of me."

"Alright, alright-"

"Um.. Excuse me?"

A voice came from the direction of the main entrance of the police station, the owner's voice was a comely beautiful women. She was probably so beautiful because she seemed to look foreign. Long silky brown hair that fell near her hips, fair skin that every girl desired, and cerulean eyes that droop with sadness.

But Aomine never saw any of the charming features of the women, just the size of her bust.

 _Oh, man her boobs are huge! Maybe the size of Mai's. I wonder if I can get her number._

"What do you want?" He asked with his eyes still glued to the women's chest.

The women who was startled by the man's husky and frightening voice stuttered, "I-I would like to report a missing person."

"Who?"

"My fiancé."

With those two words, Aomine desires of getting to know the mysterious women with gigantic boobs disappeared quickly.

 _Ah fuck. There goes my chance._

"Go to that guy over there, he can help you, later." Aomine without a glancing at the disbelief women walked back to his desk where Kuroko watched the whole entire thing.

Aomine sat himself down on his big comfy chair and picked up the abandoned magazine.

"Aomine-kun," he tilted is magazine to an angle where he could see the gloomy face of his best friend, but he couldn't see his face because the phantom was standing,"I'm telling Momoi-san to come."

"Yeah sure..." His blue eyes were ready to fall out of his eye sockets as he tried to stop Kuroko but he was long gone out the door.

 **"WAIT TETSU."**

"Yes what is it you need?"

"That man told me to go over here." The woman's pale hand pointed in the direction of an empty office that belong to the laziest person in the department.

"Fucking lazy asshole I'm going to kill him when he gets back," he turned his back and cursed silently at the empty office and quickly gave the women a cringeworthy smile, "Excuse him, he's still new, sorry for the inconvenience. So what is it that you need?"

The women eyed the tall blonde man standing before her as she tried to figure out whether the man of law just threatened someone, nevertheless she was there to report a missing person.

"Yes, I would like to report a missing person, my fiancé."

"Can you give me more detail or information about why do you think he's missing?"

"Yes, my fiancé Royama Toru didn't come him from work a week ago, at first I thought he was just staying late at his office building but those day's became more and eventually a week. A-And... he hasn't return since!"

"Calmed down Miss. Come on breath in and out." Motioning with his hand, he told her.

The officer tried his best to calm the frantic woman down as he kept asking her what her name was.

"My name's Maev... Maev Ebner."

"Alright Miss Ebner, don't worry we'll find your husband, just try to calm down for me." The woman who introduced herself as Maev nodded her head in a reassuring way. She opened her trembling lips and quietly asked, "You promise you'll find him?..."

He hesitated a bit, but answered.

 **.**

 **.**

"We'll try our best. Now come along we need to ask further questions, my name's Kōsuke Wakamastu by the way."

* * *

 **July 6, 20XX 8:52 PM**

It was Sunday night, Aomine's day off.

He was laid down on his oversize bed, bored, that fit perfectly to a giant man like him, maybe even to the point to where Kagami would fit too.

He pretty much had nothing to do ever since Kuroko called him out about reading the same magazine for six months straight. It's not that he'd didn't want to buy more magazine, but that he was banned from the store where he usually buy the magazines filled with Mai heaven-ness. And the rest of his "friends" **[2]** refused to buy him the magazine because they were too embarrassed or they simply didn't want to.

Aomine glared at the creamed-color ceiling almost like the innocent thing had done something wrong, but that angry soon dispersed into sleepiness. His eyelid were drooping so he let them close. He let himself think back to Friday when Kuroko suddenly declared he would ask Momoi to go to his workplace instead.

"Tch. Tetsu telling Satsuki all of a sudden..."

Kuroko Tetsuya, his best friend although Aomine loves to deny it, that he met back in middle school. He always carried around a gloomy face, and he was one of the first to witness the change of Aomine Daiki along with his girlfriend Satsuki. At some point the two parted ways, but left with unfinished business. It was only a matter of time that fate would bring them back together along with a new face. The two reconciled afterward and Aomine even got a new opponent, Kagami Taiga.

Momoi Satsuki a childhood friend that had always been with Aomine since he could remember. Every memory he had he usually share with her. They were nothing more than a brother-sister relationship, Satsuki was the younger bratty sister he loved to call. But of course he wouldn't mention that in front of her because she would go ballistic or maybe not if Kuroko was around.

Kagami Taiga a more recent friend, though Aomine loves to denying this too. He met Kagami back in high school unlike the other two. He was one of the few people who made him realize that life didn't really revolve around him, but his ego still got the best of him anyways.

Thinking back upon that day, he remember something. That woman... with the huge boobs.

It was only now that he realized what the woman looked like, and Aomine only cursed at himself for letting such a beautiful woman go. Her beautiful long hair, her small fragile body that shiver with fear, most important her boobs, and her... eyes. Her eyes that possessed something more than sadness.

Remembering the look of her eyes sent shivers up his spine and goosebumps. Why was the look on her face so intimidating, it wasn't everyday that something could scare Aomine so easily. It was very rare.

There were only two things that did truly scare Aomine. Losing the ability to ever play basketball ever again.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

And death. **[3]**

* * *

 **July 7, 20XX 11:27 PM**

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oi, Midorima."

"Aomine, why are you calling so late?"

"Shin-chan! Who are you possibly talking to this late?... A-Are you possibly cheating on me?!" A new voice was heard on the phone call, a very loud one.

"Takao! It's just Aomine! Now be quiet...Sorry, Takao is with me right now."

"Yeah yeah, sorry did I interrupt your guys love session?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"A-Anyways as I was say-"

"Aw! Is Shin-chan blushing?"

"Takao..."

"I'm still here ya know?"

"Sorry, now what were you saying?"

"Didn't get to tell you earlier 'cause I was busy with work. Happy birthday Midorima."

"..."

"What? Why are you so quiet?"

"There's so many wrong things in that last sentence..."

"What?! Why I was wishing you Happy Birthday which is clearly going well 'cause you're with your boyfriend probably sucking on each other's faces!"

"O-Oi!... Anyways back to my original point is there something wrong with you Aomine?"

"Why are you asking, do I not sound fine."

"Because like I mention in your previous statement. You always get the days mixed up to which birthday is who's. Second, you're never busy with work-"

"Hey!"

"Kuroko says it all the time. Third, you never say Happy Birthday directly. You usually just send cards and stuff."

"You're point."

"You don't sound the same way you usually do."

"And how do I usually sound."

"Snobby, annoying, egoistic. Anyways I'm reading your daily horoscope and Oha Asa says... Virgo will be lately have bad luck this entire month. But it says you can change that by meeting someone."

"Meeting who?"

"Oha Asa isn't a fortune teller. But I have a feeling you already know who this person is."

"Enough with this bullshit, I'm going to sleep. 'Night I won't bother until it's your birthday again!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"I'm curious who he has taken an interest into. It is an indeed a rare site seeing Aomine have mixed emotions about someone other than Kuroko like back in middle school."


	2. Part 2:

**_Okay so My stupid computer didn't let me post the full story in one chapter so I splitted into two enjoy! :D_**

* * *

 **July 16, 20XX 7:49 AM**

Wednesday morning and Aomine Was at his usual natural habitat.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his nap and Aomine's eyes slowly opened. "Oi Ahomine."

Aomine raised an eyebrow to the unexpected visitor. He held a two bag filled with probably his breakfast, and two smoothies that were the color of Momoi's hair, probably some kind of protein shake he thought. "Surprising seeing you here, Bakagami."

"Don't feel like your special it's only once in a lifetime, Aho." Yes indeed it was the six-footed, red-haired monster that stepped into the station. He sat near Aomine as he shoved one of the papered brown bags in his face.

"Here take it, Kuroko's been telling me that you've haven't been eating breakfast so I brought you some," he also handed over one of the smoothies, "Here, I always took the time out of my precious time to make you one, be greatful."

"Mhm yeah, thanks Bakagami." Opening the bag a the scent of cooked eggs entered his nose, it was a delicious and one of Aomine's favorite off the McDonald's breakfast menu.

Kagami just started at his friend's action, so this is what Midorima was talking about.

"Oi, Aomine are you feeling alright?"

Aomine had suddenly stop what he was doing remembering that earlier that month someone had asked him the same question. He looked up to meet Kagami's gaze, "Did Midorima feed you that bullshit?"

"Maybe, but that's not the problem, baka!"

"There's nothing wrong with me okay I'm doin-"

 _Whoosh._

It was that same noise the door made when someone came in, but it sounded different this time.

Aomine shouldn't have been surprised to see the same woman who had came days earlier, and that didn't go pass Kagami. Seeing the surprise look on his friend face just made him even shock that he would find the source of his uneasiness so easy.

Aomine took his chance to leave as Kagami wasn't paying attention and left to attend the woman since his colleague, Wakamastu who was the main officer in charge of the case, hadn't checked in yet. "Wakamastu isn't here yet so it could take a while before he comes..."

"Y-Yeah, thanks." The mysterious women which Aomine didn't still know her name yet, sat herself down onto one of the plastic chairs.

He made sure to take the opportunity to take a good look at her this time, but Maev noticed the strange man watching her, making Maev turn her sparkling blue eyes in his direction. Aomine innocently pretended to do something else. And once she fell for his tatics, he sneakly look up to her again to admire her beauty.

"Well I think I should be taking my leave, now. Call me when you get over this little crush of yours, see ya Aomine."

Kagami lightly patted the man's hard back muscle as he took his leave continuing his daily routine. Aomine only gave the man a small wave before turning his attention back to the petite woman. This is my chance, should I ask for her name.

"Excuse m-"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I was dealing with something at home so I couldn't come in earlier."

Wakamastu.

Maev smiled reassuring the man that she hadn't been bother by his tardiness. "No, that's okay."

She remained seated as she watch the man place his belongings in his office and returning with a yellow folder in his left hand.

"Come this way, Miss Ebner."

 _Ebner's her last name? So I guess she is foreign._

Maev followed the man into one of rooms which was is also known as the counseling room. They both took a seat at a one of the tables and Officer Wakamastu began to take out the case files out of the manilla folder.

Aomine sat right next to them acting like everything was fine, his co-worker just looked at him strangely knowing that he couldn't do anything to make him go away. Maev just acknowledge him as an officer who worked on the case with him."Excuse him, like I said he's new. Anyways so I looked into some of Royama-san's background and I.. it was quite easy to locate him."

His eyes moved towards her direction, he himself couldn't believe what had happen to the missing man.

"Miss Ebner, do you know what day it is today?"

Aomine too became confuse at the sudden question Wakamastu was asking, _it's July 16, idiot._

"Well it's Friday. **[4]** "

 _Huh._

Wakamastu's suspicions were confirmed now, though he didn't need to confirmed them anyway. He let out a sigh and said, "Miss Ebner, today's Wednesday." Aomine was wondering what was going through the woman's mind answering that today was Friday.

"No it's Friday, September 2."

"Miss Ebner what I am about to tell you can be... shocking, but don't panick. Listen until the end." He earned a slight nod from Maev and he continued. "Miss Ebner, your fiancé's dead."

"W-What-"

"You attended his funeral last year, the reason why you fail to acknowledge this is because you you have Alzheimer's. **[5]** " It's like the world had stopped for Maev, her fiancé had died. It wasn't possible, she didn't remember attending any funeral.

"No...no, no! He's not dead! I don't remember attending his funeral! You're all a bunch of liars, why won't you tell me the truth!" Wakamastu was already in action trying to calm down the frantic woman and ushering some of his officers to call in the nurse who worked here. But Aomine was frozen in his seat, shocked of the outcome of the women's situation.

"Wow major plot twist."

Aomine left the room almost like nothing had happen. He was once again cursing at himself for trying to get to know the women. He didn't really even get to know her because all he knew about her was that she had a dead fiancé, she had Alzheimer's, she was beautiful, and her last name only.

Now we're back at square one, Aomine sits down casually on his seat, he begins to watch the clock tick hoping that it would go faster. His prayers were left unheard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomime officially did not like his job.

* * *

Hello, to my fellow readers. Hm, this story was actually based on a true story that happen. Not to me, but I read it in an article and it peaked my interest. I was inspired to make a fanfic of Aomine when I was reading it idk. I tried to make this story with Aomine being non OOC, so I'm not sure if I got that down. Just to let you know this was only a one-shot so I'm sorry ;-; to those readers who want more, but I'll be cutting this story short.

 **[1]- If you guys notice I put 'kid' for Kuroko because that's how Aomine view his best friend instead of man. Don't kill meh plz ;~;**

 **[2]-Aomine being the Tsundere he is, but not say much as Midorima, he doesn't like saying they're friends, he just knows it already.**

 **[3]- I totally made this one up so like, I don't think Aomine would be really afraid of death or maybe?... :D**

 **[4]- I was being lazy with searching up if September 2nd did really land on Friday. So I just put Friday.**

 **[5]- I was trying to find info about Alzheimer's and I read that it only happens in older people, but in this case to follow the real story, she's 24 btw. And the person who I read it on was 82 I think.**


End file.
